


A Religion for the Godless

by foxygrampaglasses



Series: If You'd Have Me [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ...sort of, Asexual Character, Church Sex, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Public Sex, Quickie, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, agnostic!inquisitor, asexual author, asexual!inquisitor, overly poetic narrative sorry guys, religious symbols and themes, sex in the rain, trans author, trans!inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxygrampaglasses/pseuds/foxygrampaglasses
Summary: "Have you ever had sex in a church?"Owaine and Cullen have a holy moment, swathed in the light of the Maker.





	A Religion for the Godless

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this fic, it's so damn....what do I even call it. It's maybe a bit too inaccessible with all my poetic antics I got going on here. Sorry friends, I'm a poet at heart. Well, and, I think being aspec puts an interested perspective on sex. For me it isn't about...kinks and fetishes, it's really about the trust and love between myself and someone else. So sex to me is very poetic and isn't (realistically) interesting if it's /not/ poetic or heavenly in nature. Anyway, I apologize for any typos or confusing sentences. I edit these myself and I tend to miss things a lot. This fic's song of inspiration is almost anything from In Love With A Ghost. Specifically these songs:
> 
> i thought we were lovers  
> flowers  
> me crying and glitching then realizing there is still chocolate  
> complex feelings about my own existence  
> the void  
> we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?
> 
> Really just feeling anything with rain samples or amplified white noise.  
> Check out my art and ramblings on my blog ==> sirotterpup dot tumblr dot com

Rain was rare in Skyhold and unwelcome by soldiers, of which the inquisition was almost entirely. The courtyard was empty. Cullen graciously spared his men the labor of having to buff mineral deposits the rain would surely leave on their armor and called for a day off the training grounds. The mages had moved to the safety of their tower library. The chantry Mothers found their prayers in the far-reaching corners of the throne room. Everyone had retreated to cover, unwilling to greet nature's tears.

  


Except for the holy army's Inquisitor, who wandered the chantry garden barefoot. His boots sat by the door, forgotten as they often were. The beads of chilled water begged Owaine to remember the heat under his skin, the clouding breath leaving his lips, the weight of his soaking hair. He took his steps with care, saying a prayer for each blade of grass his soles touched, knowing the Mother's would have a fit if they heard the elvish words on his tongue in their Maker's place. He believed in neither strongly, but held their purpose close to heart. He smiled, his ears lifting with the pull of his muscles.

  


"Owaine?"

  


He held his breath, pushed his water clumped hair away from his eyes and turned just far enough to find Cullen, perfectly centered between two pillars. His smile returned to him, relieved to be interrupted by his love.

  


"Cullen." He greeted, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the rain.

  


"What on thedas are you doing here? Or did you not notice it's pouring?" Cullen crossed his arms, quirked an eyebrow. Owaine giggled, hand over his mouth. He took his hair in his hands, wringing a stream of water only for rain to soak into it quicker than he could squeeze. He shrugged, resuming his prayers as he crossed the garden to where Cullen stood, dry, under the veranda. A wall of rain divided them.

  


Owaine pressed a hand to Cullen's chest, leaving a wet handprint over his heart. "No, I hadn't noticed."

  


The light in Cullen's eyes danced with the rain, his smile gentle and relaxed. Silence, a beat and a half too long to be friendly, caught them off guard. Cullen's cheeks flushed as he realized his staring and Owaine's small eyes disappeared behind bunching cheeks. Cullen cleared his throat.

  


"Varric is quite loud, but today he approached me quietly. Said there was something in the garden I would want to see." Cullen held his breath for a moment, taking Owaine's cold hand in his own. Owaine savored the heat pouring into his fingers from Cullen's hearth-hands.

  


"Was he right?" He asked. Cullen's lips parted, his jaw nearly slack.

  


"When has Varric ever been wrong?" He laughed. A hand wandered to Owaine's head, fingers sinking into the stringy mess of hair. The cold, the heat, the affection, Owaine let it all wash over him, eyes falling closed.

  


His hands found Cullen's waist, guiding them hip to hip. Owaine bounced on his toes, teeth mistakenly hitting Cullen's nose as the templar leaned down to meet the kiss.

  


Cullen chuckled as they corrected themselves, lips slotting together and hands full of each other.

  


Owaine felt wicked.

  


"Have you ever had sex in a church?"

  


Cullen coughed. "Excuse me?"

  


Owaine avoided Cullen's eyes. "No one's here." He said, tugging at Cullen's belt loops. The rain had touched the tips of his hair and cheeks, making him glisten.

  


"And you're suggesting, what? That I take you in the grass? In the middle of the rain? Where anyone and everyone could find us?" He sounded exasperated, to say the least.

  


"Surely, as the Herald of Andraste, the Maker would watch over us.” Owaine’s smile was distinctly unholy. Cullen made a choking noise somewhere deep in his throat.

  


"Owaine, that hardly comforts me."

  


The Inquisitor's hands followed the curve of Cullen's hip bones to his backside, grinding his flat sex to the growing bulge between them. Cullen gasped.

  


"I want to be touched." He held Cullen close.

  


For a time, all they could hear was the roll of rain.

  


"If we get caught, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do." He whispered. A shock ran down Owaine's spine as he tugged Cullen out from under the eaves and into the rain.

  


They settled in the grass, in a corner dedicated to marigolds and mint, the leaves made intensely fragrant by the rain. Cullen pawed at Owaine's chest, disappointed that he couldn't get to his breasts, but Owaine bit back a moan all the same when his thumb passed over a bound nipple.

  


They needed not dawdle.

  


Hands were on their trousers, prying their water heavy clothing open. Cullen sank a finger into Owaine's folds, hand cradled by the elf's trousers, soaked in more ways than one. Owaine sighed, the muddy soil under him freezing but Cullen's hands burning.

  


Owaine parted his legs wide, knees bent and body begging for Cullen. He twinned his fingers behind Cullen's neck, pulling him close.

  


"Fuck me, chantry boy."

  


Laughter and moans mixed in Cullen’s lungs.

  


"It’s kinda hot..." Owaine gasped as Cullen laid his erection on his cunt. "That you're fucking the Inquisitor, right? In a chantry garden no less..."

  


"Are you trying to ensure I lose it before I even get inside you?" Cullen pressed a rain slicked kiss to Owaine's cheek. "My God's Herald, the leader of our holy war, the protector of all mortals is lying under me, begging-" Cullen pushed into those slick folds, erection at the mercy of the curve of Owaine's insides. They shuddered. "You'd be daft to think I wouldn't be affected." He rolled his hips, drawing a moan from Owaine's round lips.

  


"And you beg so good for me." Cullen grunted, building a steady pace of carving and hollowing Owaine. He pushed in, splitting his love open, pulled away to make him desperate, a beat of stillness, and sunk in once more. Owaine had never been much of a believer in any god, but he knew this was a moment holy like he’d never had before, a religion for the godless.

  


The world faded from him and Cullen, the body pulling Cullen in and the erection so deep Owaine could feel it in his soul. And the rain, distant yet clear.

  


Dizzying, buzzing and crashing waves in his veins. Orgasm was coming for him, chasing his blood. Owaine lost himself to his focus. Breathing, heart beating, he would not come yet. Each breath yielded a moan one note higher than the last and Cullen was pressing his lips to Owaine's, desperately trying to swallow his screams.

  


Owaine slipped a hand into Cullen's trousers, finger searching, sinking just past his hole. Cullen’s balls clenched, pace stiffened and shortened half a beat.

  


"Bless the Maker for his gracious gifts-" Cullen's lips left Owaine, setting the elf's crying moans free. Chants began to pour from his templar scarred lips as he made love to his godless elven man.

 

For a moment, Owaine could feel everything. He could taste their breath and the rain. He could hear their hearts, and smell the impossibly strong mint and marigolds. Owaine’s breaths were so shallow his chest barely rose. His soul was so full, with love, with fear, and all it took was one drop of world on his shoulders spilling from his cup-  


"Cullen, Cullen-!" Owaine bit down on his lip, tears in his eyes, vocal cords screaming into his closed mouth as orgasm laid waste to his every thought.

  


His legs trembled, body clenching and holding Cullen in place deep inside of him, pleading for his seed.

  


"Maker be pleased-" Cullen moaned, voice garbled and broken by the cum being pulled from his body.

  


The shocks came in waves, tempered by the even tip-tap of the rain around them, on them. Owaine's lungs gasped, his first full breath in what felt like an eternity. His vision, blurred, began to focus.

  


Light filtered through the rain, crowning Cullen's blonde curls in gold. Owaine had never felt so starved for breath in his life.

  


They laughed through gasping as they struggled to untangle themselves.

  


\---

  


Leliana was stony, as she always was. Cullen gave his usual, one worded parting as he left the requested paperwork with her.

  


"Cullen." She said, causing him pause. She somehow looked even less pleased than usual. "Do not make more work for me than is necessary."

  


Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Of course?"

  


"For example," she took the report in his hands, avoiding Cullen's eyes. "Wasting resources on covering the incredibly loud sex between the Inquisitor and his lover?"

  


Cullen flushed.

  


"In the chantry garden, of all places." She was speaking through gritted teeth. Cullen coughed.

  


"Right then, I have business elsewhere. I will review your concerns at my earliest convenience."

  


Cullen paid no heed to Leliana's shouting as he ran for his office.


End file.
